


Worst. Soulmark. Ever.

by Hedwig_Dordt



Series: 2017 TWFSW ficlet collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, meet cute, soulmark, soulmark trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Soulmarks: the first word your soulmate will say to you. They can be infuriating for various reasons: they might be generic, or in a language you don't speak.Not Kira's or Allison's soulmarks though. They have specific, English soulmarks, that happen to be the worst ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With gratitude to Fightyourdragon, as always, for everything.

There must be better soulmarks in the world. Kira suspects hers means she’s likely to meet someone who assumes that because she’s Asian-looking, she will be able to tell apart take-out orders - number six, what even is that? In her more vindictive moments, she hopes it’s something terrible. A friend had even suggested taking up a job as a waitress at a sushi place (“plus, you get to eat sushi! You love that!”), but she had sneered and shaken her head. The restaurant business has no appeal to her. 

 

Allison is absolutely certain she has the worst soul mark in recorded history. It’s remarkably specific, which is good, however it is also someone else’s name. Who does that? Ask for another woman when meeting their soulmate? But today, she is not going to worry about that. It’s her first week in college, and she has unpacked her gym clothes first. Today, she is going back to gymnastics class. Her gym bag in hand, she crosses campus. She puts in her headphones. If her dumb soulmate wants to go yelling other women’s names, they’ll have to meet another day. She changes in the locker room into sweatpants and a henley that covers her mark. Then she goes looking for the gymnastics room - it’s supposed to be number six. 

 

Kira is stretching in the gymnastics room, waiting for other students to trickle in. She is a little nervous about meeting a lot of new people again: what if everyone is amazing? What if they suck? Stiles had mentioned a friend of his, Erica, would be teaching it, but she forgot to ask for a picture. She gently bends over to warm up her back, and slowly rolls back up so she is  standing up when the door opens and a gorgeous brunette comes in and asks: “Is this number six?”

 

When she hears the faithful words, Kira is dumbstruck for a moment, and can only produce: “Erica?”

The gorgeous woman looks incredulously at her and says: “I’m Allison, actually. Are you…? Am I…?”. 

Kira nods, and raises her sleeve. The gorgeous, no, Allison, walks into the room, sliding up her sleeve too. The mark on her arm is darkening, as is the mark on Allison’s, Kira is vaguely aware. The room seems to be fading, there is only Allison, with toned arms, her hair in a ponytail, and the most lovely brown eyes Kira has ever seen. Kira lifts her arm to touch Allison’s face, “can I?”

Allison smiles - that’s really unfair, Kira thinks - and Kira touches her cheek. “You’re amazing. Are you in the gymnastics class? With me?”

“Yeah. I think it seems that way. If you’re staying that is.”

“Oh, I’m staying,” Kira says. 

The moment is shattered when another woman walks in, pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

“Hello ladies,” she purrs appreciatively.

“Uh, hi!” Kira says. “I’m Kira.”

“Stiles’ friend, right?” 

Kira nods, still processing everything that is happening around her. 

“I’m Allison,” Allison says, checking if her henley sleeve is covering her mark properly.

“I’m Erica. Erica Reyes.”

“Are you studying here too?” Allison asks. 

“I teach this class, actually, as part of my minor in sports education.” Erica says. “So if you’re all settled, I suggest we get started with the warming up.”

“Coffee afterwards?” Kira whispers at Allison, “I think she’s a hard-ass.”

“Yes. Coffee. I look forward to it.” Allison says. 

“Me too. To all of it.”


End file.
